


A Redhead Walks Into a Bar

by MaxBetta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/pseuds/MaxBetta





	A Redhead Walks Into a Bar

It was Friday night, and all she wanted to do was have a couple of drinks and then relax at home. Upon entering the bar, the tall, attractive redhead made her way to a stool and sat down.

“Bottle of Stella, please.”

 As she took a sip of her beer, she couldn’t help but notice the hunk of man sitting on the other side of the bar. He was dark and mysterious, wearing a plaid flannel shirt and nursing a glass of Guinness. He had scarring on his face that was partially covered by his long black hair, his eyes dark and brooding. She eyed him for a few seconds, until he looked up and caught her staring at him. Embarrassed, she fluttered her eyelashes and looked down, face blushing. That was all the assurance he needed. He stood and made his way over, Guinness in hand, and sat on the barstool next to hers.

 “Hi, I’m Barney.”

 “Hi Barney. I’m Mandy.”

 “Mandy, like the song?”

 “Yep, that’s me.”

 “Pleasure to meet you, Mandy.  What is a beautiful woman such as yourself doing alone at a bar like this on a Friday night?”

 “Well, I just moved here for a job, so I don’t really know anyone yet.”

 “Oh, I see.  So, what do you do for work?”

 “I...teach Spanish at the local high school.”

“Oh really?”

 “Yeah, I’m really good at it, I’m kind of an expert.”

 “Sounds lovely. Hey, would you do me a favor?”

 “Sure.”

 “Say something in Spanish.” He shot her a wicked smile.

 

She became flustered and chuckled nervously. “Um...okay.  What would you like me to say?”

 “Well, how do you say ‘You have beautiful blue eyes’ in Spanish?”

 She hesitated for a ridiculous amount of time. “Yoo-ay...a-have...bella...blue-a...eye-itos.” They both burst into laughter.

 “Wow, that’s impressive.”

 “Yeah, it is, it really is. I’m super impressive. So, what about you, Barney, what do you do for a living?”

 “Me? I’m a...potato scientist.”

 She nearly choked on her beer. “Potato scientist? You don’t say? That sounds...interesting.”

 “It is, it’s very interesting work. They’re for more than just eating, you know.”

 “Is that so?”

 “Sure. They make great paperweights.”

 

She laughed again, this time placing her hand on his shoulder. Their beers almost empty, she decided it was time to make her move.

“You know...I hope you don’t think I’m forward, I don’t normally do this sort of thing, but there’s just something about a flannel wearing, Guinness drinking, potato scientist like yourself that I find irresistible. Would you like to come home with me?”

He waited a few moments to answer, trying to play it cool. “I’d love to.”

 

***

 

She opened the door to her apartment, flipping on the light switch and throwing her keys into a bowl that sat on a table nearby. He closed the door behind them and instantly was pressed up against her backside, his hands on her hips. She turned around and pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss. They remained joined at the mouth as he slowly backed her up toward the couch, causing them to fall onto it together. They were in the midst of making out like teenagers when a loud and repeated chirping began. It was the smoke alarm on the ceiling.

 She was visibly annoyed. “Shit, I thought you changed the battery.. I reminded you like a hundred times.”

 “I did change it.”

 “No you didn’t, you changed the one in our bedroom. If you had changed this one, it wouldn’t be chirping.”

 “Is that so, Mandy?”

 "It is so, Barry.”

 “Barney, my name is Barney. Christ, woman, any other time you have a memory like a steel trap.”

 

She laughed, taking a quick glance at her watch.

“We only have an hour until my parents bring the kids home.”

“Guess we’d better get started then.” To her delight, he began kissing down her neck.

“Mmmm...I love you, Sandor.”

"Right back at ya, little bird.”

She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him up and away from her, giving him an inquisitive look.

"I mean, I love you too, Sansa."

She cupped his face with her hands and smiled. "Much better."


End file.
